Performance Tip - Atomic
is a Performance Tip released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System and SwitchStrike System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-80 Random Booster Vol. 6 Tornado Wyvern.4G.At on April 29th, 2017. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the SwitchStrike Starter Pack Wyvron W3 4Glaive Atomic. Description Atomic is a Performance Tip that features a free-rotating ball tip, akin to its predecessor Orbit, surrounded by a four-tabbed, free-spinning ring. Unlike Orbit, the ball of Atomic is approximately 3.4 times larger in volume or 1.3 times wider in diameter. In theory, the wider tip would increase a Beyblade's KO Defense by having greater surface area and friction. However, in practice, the free-rotating nature of the ball reduces most of the KO Defense given by the surface area of the ball. Like all other ball-based Performance Tips, the tabs around Atomic are meant to act as brakes against KOs at the cost of Stamina by striking against the stadium floor. However, the larger diameter makes such contact rare. If hard launched, the greater surface area creates a semi-aggressive movement pattern early in the battle, bringing the Beyblade close to the Tornado Ridge. While these features may imply that an Atomic Combination would be easy to KO, in reality the heavy weight of SwitchStrike/God Layers, Cho-Z Layers, Forge Discs and Atomic's own weight compensates for the rotating ball. Furthermore, the free-rotating ball increases the Burst Resistance of a Defense Combination. However, for the Takara Tomy release of Atomic, its spring lock is noticeably weaker than Orbit's, making Atomic lag behind its predecessor in terms of Burst Resistance. In addition to the Defense properties, Atomic features high Stamina and Spin-Equalization potential, as well as the free- rotating nature of the ball reduces friction with the stadium floor, as the wide ball tip will keep a Combination stable and thus prevents scraping, and the free-spinning ring increases procession time and Life After Death. Use in Defense Combinations Atomic can be used in the Defense Combination (Metal God Chip) Alter Chronos (Stamina Mode) 0/2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross/Star Atomic. The heavy weight of 0/2/4/5/7 adds KO resistance and Stamina to the Combination while Alter Chronos reduces recoil. Atomic bolsters the Stamina of 0/2/4/5/7, bolsters the Life After Death of Glaive/Cross/Star and bolsters the Burst resistance of Alter Chronos. These factors allow the Combination to resists KOs and Bursts and Out Spin the opponent. Use in Stamina Combinations Atomic can be put to use in the Stamina Combination (A Mold God Chip) Guardian Kerbeus/Deep Chaos 0/2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross/Star Atomic. The heavy weight of 0/2/4/5/7 adds KO resistance to and bolsters the Stamina of the Combination. Atomic further bolsters the Stamina of Guardian Kerbeus/Deep Chaos and 0/2/4/5/7, bolsters the Life After Death of Glaive/Cross/Star and adds the Burst resistance to the Combination. These factors allow the Combination to resist KOs and Bursts and Out Spin the opponent. Use in Attack Combinations Atomic can be put to use in the Stationary Attack Combination (Metal God Chip) Sieg Xcalibur/Twin Nemesis (Upper Mode) 0/2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross/Star Atomic. The heavy weight of Sieg Xcalibur and a Core Disc add KO resistance and the weight distribution of Twin Nemesis and Core Disc add Stamina. Atomic further bolsters the Stamina of Twin Nemesis and 0/2/4/5/7, bolsters the Life After Death of Glaive/Cross/Star and adds Burst resistance to the Combination and the aggressive movement early in battle bolsters Attack potential. These factors allow the Combination to Burst or Out Spin the opponent. Use in Spin-Equalization Combinations Atomic can be put to use in the Spin-Equalization Combination (A Mold God Chip) Drain Fafnir Polish/0/2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross/Star Atomic. The heavy weight of 0/2/4/5/7 bolsters KO resistance to and bolsters the Stamina of the Combination while the Left-Spin nature of Drain Fafnir reduces recoil. Atomic further bolsters the Stamina of the Layer and 0/2/4/5/7, bolsters the Life After Death of Glaive/Cross/Star/Polish, bolsters the Spin-Equalization potential of Drain Fafnir and further bolsters Burst resistance. These factors allow the Combination to Spin-Equalize with and Out Spin a Right-Spin opponent. Overall Takara Tomy's Atomic features high KO resistance when paired with Core Discs and high Stamina and Life After Death when paired with Disc Frames such as Glaive and Cross. But, Orbit may have higher Burst resistance due to Atomic's slightly weaker spring lock. Nonetheless, Takara Tomy's Atomic is a key part of today's metagame for any type of Combination and as such is a must have for competitive bladers. Differences in the Hasbro Version Hasbro's Atomic is typically unchanged from Takara Tomy's Atomic with the same high Stamina, Life After Death and Spin-Equalization potential. However, there are three variations of Hasbro's Atomic: The first variation, which debuted in the Wyvron W3 4Glaive Atomic Starter Pack, has a free-spinning four-tabbed ring that doesn't spin as freely as the second and third variation. The second variation, which debuted in the Quad Ring Combat Pack, has a better free-spinning ring than the first and a better molded free-rotating ball than the third variation. The third variation, which debuted in the Balkesh B3 2Bump Atomic Starter Pack, has the same free-spinning ring as the second variation, but differs by having a bump in the ball tip. As such, while Hasbro's Atomic is a must have, it is recommended to choose the second variation over the other two, though the other two's flaws don't pose a major threat in their overall performance. As such, Hasbro's Atomic is a must have for bladers in the Hasbro-Only Format. Use in Stamina Combinations Hasbro's Atomic can be put to use in the Stamina Combination Jormuntor J2/Kerbeus/Anubion A2/Yegdrion 2/4/7 Glaive/Cross Atomic. The high Stamina of 2/4/7 Glaive/Cross synergizes with Jormuntor J2/Kerbeus/Anubion A2/Yegdrion, this combined with the high Stamina and Burst Defense properties of Atomic due to its low friction, allow this Combination to Out Spin other Same-Spin Stamina/Defense Combinations. Use in Balance Combinations Hasbro's Atomic can be put to use in the Balance (Stamina/Defense) Combination Fafnir F3 2/4/7 Glaive/Cross Atomic. The heavy weight of 2/4/7 Glaive/Cross adds KO resistance and Stamina to the Combination while Fafnir F3 reduces recoil. Atomic bolsters the Stamina and the Burst resistance of Fafnir F3. These factors allow the Combination to resist KOs and Bursts and Out Spin the opponent. Use in Stationary Attack Combinations Hasbro's Atomic can be put to use in the Stationary Burst Attack Combination Roktavor/Valtryek 2/4/7 Glaive/Cross/Vortex Atomic. The aggressive shape of Roktavor/Valtryek combined with the heavy weight of 2/4/7 Glaive/Cross/Vortex and the semi-aggressive movement provided by Atomic, can provide powerful hits to Burst the opponent. The low friction of Atomic also reduces chances of Self-Bursting. Use in Spin-Equalization Combinations Hasbro's Atomic can be put to use in the Spin-Equalization Combination Fafnir F3 Polish/2/4/7 Glaive/Cross Atomic. The heavy weight of 2/4/7 bolsters KO resistance to and bolsters the Stamina of the Combination while the Left-Spin nature of Fafnir F3 reduces recoil. Atomic further bolsters the Stamina of the Layer and 2/4/7, bolsters the Life After Death of Glaive/Cross/Polish, bolsters the Spin-Equalization potential of Fafnir F3 and further bolsters Burst resistance. These factors allow the Combination to Spin-Equalize with and Out Spin a Right-Spin opponent. Products Takara Tomy * B-80 Random Booster Vol. 6 Tornado Wyvern.4G.At - 01: Tornado Wyvern 4Glaive Atomic (translucent lime green and opaque purple ring) * B-80 Random Booster Vol. 6 Tornado Wyvern.4G.At - 02: Exceed Evil-eye Gravity Atomic (translucent dark green and opaque red ring) * B-80 Random Booster Vol. 6 Tornado Wyvern.4G.At - 03: Fang Fenrir Polish Atomic (translucent black and opaque yellow ring) * B-98 God Customize Set - Arc Bahamut 2Bump Atomic (translucent black and opaque purple ring) * B-111 Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk.11R.Wd - 05: Sieg Xcalibur 5Bump Atomic * B-121 Cho-Z Triple Booster Set - Hazard Kerbeus 7 Atomic * B-130 Random Booster Vol. 13 Air Knight.12E.Et - 08: Wolborg 0Expand Atomic * B-131 Dead Phoenix 0 Atomic * B-151 Random Booster Vol. 17 Tact Longinus.12E.T' Sou - 05: Storm Pegasis Hurricane Atomic (Stardust Ver.) * B-00 Dead Phoenix 0 Atomic (Flame Wing Ver.) (CoroCoro Exclusive) Hasbro * E1028 Wyvron W3 4Glaive Atomic (lime green and purple ring) * E1044 Balkesh B3 2Bump Atomic * E2457 Quad Ring Combat Pack - Roktavor R3 7 Atomic Gallery Takara Tomy DriverAtomic.png|Atomic (Official Image) Atomic (Flame Wing Ver.).png|Atomic (Flame Wing Ver.) Hasbro Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro